dbxv2fandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan Female
Saiyan Female, or SyF from in game code is one of the playable races in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Attributes With the highest ki blast damage multiplier, decently high strike damage multiplier but low health, standing right below their male counterparts and above female majins and Freeza race, SyFs are suited to work as glass cannons with supers of either inclination. They also posses the highest damage multiplier on Charged Ki Blasts but the lowest on basic melee attacks, being the exact opposite of SyMs in that regard. Just like male saiyans, they also get 7.5% damage boost when under 25% health, and an additional 7.5% damage boost after being revived. Combo Strings *Light String (9L): Series of hand chops and spin kicks. Seventh attack is multiple spin kicks, eight attack is a launcher, and the last attack is a teleport kick that sends opponents down. This attack might have the property of causing Hard Knockdowns, but the attacks in light string always seem to leave the opponent too high up for it to trigger. The teleport attack can also be guard cancelled, or cancelled into a super/break. The eight attack can be replaced with heavy attack to use the heavy string fourth attack and finisher instead. *Heavy String (5H): Series of short punches. Fourth attack is a double uppercut that juggles the opponent and can be step cancelled, while the last attack is a launcher kick. *Alternating String (HLHLH): Third attack is a juggling upkick, fourth attack is a sliding kick that causes a long knockback and the last attack is a chasing punch that causes the knockback slightly below command one. The last attack can be replaced with light attack instead of heavy, using the light string teleport kick finisher instead, this time capable of causing hard knockdowns. The fourth attack is notorious about missing online, but can be remedied by slightly delaying it. Due to the tracking on the last attack being rather lenient, it will not hit on weaker computers that may have trouble properly updaing character's positions. *LHH: First heavy attack is a downward spinkick, and the second is a similar kick that actually kicks the opponent down. *5L3H: The first heavy attack is a launching short punch, the next is a cancellable teleport attack, then multiple kicks and then a launching finishing kick. Due to actually being 5L4H, AI will not finish this attack properly. Doing 5LHL will end the combo with the hard knockdown causing teleport kick, but may leave you in vanish range. Strenghts and Weaknesses Saiyans females have numerous strengths mostly around their damage. Due to having access to high damage multipliers from super saiyan forms and naturally high super damage modifiers, they work very well dealing high amounts of damage with them. Their combos also work very well to land a wide array of skills as well, supporting their stats, they have a long knockback, short range knockdown, reliable hard knockdown and two teleport combos, 5L3H being notably long enough that you can land a fully charged Sledgehammer out of it. Their basic combos by themselves are not bad either, as despite their low damage multiplier on them, they have good damage distribution thorough, making investment worth, as well as possessing incredibly high DPS for a melee infinite with their step cancelled 4H combo. Their biggest weakness in the neurtal game are their slow combos, being relatively easy to perfect block. Their heavy string step cancel, while usable in a blockstring takes a while to get to, which a wary opponent can use to attack you between the attack intervals of the heavy string. Their backhit, while hitting in a decently wide angle behind them, does not have the ridiculous range of their male counterparts, or speed of female humans. Their grab, due to sending opponents straight downwards is nearly impossible to follow up. They do however have another advantage over human females as their combos when whiffed move them forward decently, which can make it possible to sometimes catch people stepping. Their neutral game is also helped by super saiyan, with charged hits teleports being a dangeorous tool of approach for the opponents. Animations Due to there being few female fighters in the roster, none of which include any female saiyans with a questionable exception of Pan, their animations are largely unique, standing out as opposed to other CaC races. To differentiate them from female humans, remember that female saiyans have a more calm posture and keep their hands higher. Recommended Builds Their combos are generally more suited for Ki blasts, and they also have a higher multiplier for them, but the decently high strike multiplier and melee string damage distributions make them suited to specialize in all types of damage Exclusive Skills *Saiyan Spirit: Saiyan only *Shining Slash: Human and Saiyan only *Burning Slash: Human and Saiyan only *Super Saiyan *Super Vegeta *Future Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Evolved) Category:CaC Races